We have to fight that?
by Inhuman X
Summary: Goku,Vegeta,Picolo,Gohan,Goten,Trunks,and Pan are all out on a hike until some one falls down a cliff and into another univers along with the other sayians.
1. A normal day is how it started

A normal day is how it started. Goku,Vegeta,Piccolo,Gohan,Goten,Trunks,and Pan were all on a hike. Pan was leading she never went on hikes with. Mainly because they never went. Another thing was that this was her idea. Trunks and Gohan had work, Goten had a date, Goku wanted to eat, and Vegeta wanted to train. Only reason Vegeta went was because Bulla made him go. Nobody wanted to be here. Goku was still tired. They got up at 3 in the afternoon. Unfourtunetly Goku planned to sleep in was ordered by Dende. Pan was still in front.

"Come on you guys lets go!"

"Pan hold on this is a hike not a race." Said Goku.

"Grandpa we're not racing."

"Thats what she said when we were eating dinner last night." Whispered Goten.

"What happened?" Asked Trunks.

"Well she tried to eat everything so she could beat my dad at something for once."

"Really what happened then?"

"My dad went super sayian and atre everything. He gloated while she got sick."

"Wow."

"I know." Everybody wanted to go home after an hour and a half. After another half hour Pan saw something strange. She saw a blue and purple portal in the bottom of a cliff.

"Grandpa what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That thing down there."

"That seems to be a black hole." Said Gohan.

"I dont know it would have destroyed earth by now." Said Trunks.

"Well then what is i----" Pan fell off the cliff and into the black hole.

"PAN!!!!"Everybody yelled. Except Vegeta who stodd in shock. Everydoy flew down to save the only way top do that is to fly into the blcak hole as well.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Canalave city......_

"Go pickachu thunder bolt!" Ash and friends jus beat Team Rocket again.

"So Ash where sholud we go nex---" Dawn was interrupted by some one falling on top of her.

"Dawn!" Yelled Brock.

"No my name is Pan."

"Not you." Said Ash.

"Well how rude." Responded Pan.

"It was rude of you to land on me!"Said Dawn.

"Oh whatever."

"PAN!!!!" Then Goku and Gohan landed on Ash and Brock. Everybody else landed perfectly.

"Ow!" Said Brock.

"You okay Brock?" Asked Ash.

"Dad,Pan,Gohan are you guys okay?" Asked Goten.

"Yeah." Responded Goku.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Ash.

"We are not from here we came from a black hole from our universe." Said Piccolo.

"That explains why you are green." Said Dawn.

"Not really." Said Brock.

_Everybody got to konw each other before Goku and everybody else could tell Ash,Brock, and Dawn about their adventures Ash chalenged Goku, Brock chalenged Vegeta, and Dawn chalenged Pan._

"You don't understand we have pokemon." Said Goku.

"You can borrow ours." Offered Brock.

"That wont be neccisary." Said Vegeta.

"Alright then lets battle." Vegeta was pulled over by Goku they started whispering about what to do.

"Vegeta how are going to fight them with out those so calle pokeman."

"Easy we fight it is what we do best."

"Fine but dont kill anything." Goku walked away.

"I'll try."


	2. Goku vs Ash 1 vs 6

"Alright this batlle will continue until the other gives up!" Announced Brock.

"Ready Gofu!"

"It's Goku."

"Sorry."

"It's okay Bash!"

"It's Ash!"

"BEGIN!"

"Go Buizel!"

"bui bui!"

"Go Aqua jet!" Buizel did as told and charged at Goku.

"Ummm?" Goku didn't know what to do so he just stood there." Buizel crashed into Goku. A giant explosion occured.

"AHHHHH!" Yelled Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

"Umm is it my turn?" Asked Goku. Nobody responded.

"Okay here I come!" Goku ran for Buizel and simply kicked Buizel in the stomach. Buizel fell and ended up knocked out.

"Buizel!"

"Its okay I didn't kick it that hard."

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM THAT IS CONSIDERED ABUSE!!!!"

"You chalenged us. This is how we fight."

"Fine! Go Starivia! Lets see how you fight a flying type!"

"Okay."

"Staravia ariel ace." Staravia rushed foolisly not knowing that Goku could fly. Staravia hit Goku as he stood there.

"HAHAHA! What now!"

"My turn." Goku ran straight for Staravia.

"Staravia fly!" Staravia did as told.

"Is that it." Goku flew into the air as well.

"WHAT!!!!!!"Yelled Ash,Brock,and Dawn. Goku went straight for Staravia. Goku grabbed Staravia and threw it into the ground. Staravia was out cold.

"THIS IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"Not where we are from you just have to have to a decendent of a certain race."Goku continued to try and tell them but they all got into an argument. Meanwhile Piccolo grabbed Goten, Truns and Gohan over to talk.

"What is it Piccolo?" Asked Goten.

"I have a plan to get out of here and back home."

"REALLY! WHAT!"

"Quiet Goten you don't want to give it away."Said Gohan.

"Trunks you and Goten are going to do the fusion technique."

"What is that going to do?" Asked Goten.

"Remember when we were trapped in the hyperbolic time chamber.'

"Yeah. We made a hole to get out."Reminded Trunks.

"Exactly. We are going to do the same when they are all done battling."

"So why do you need me?" Asked Gohan.

"You are going to give them the signal."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'am going to make sure they don't kill these pokeman."

"Okay what should the signal be?"

"You will trow them a ki blast."

"Okay." They turned their attention to the fight. Goku already took out just about all of Ash's Pokemon all there was left was Pikachu.

"PIKACHU IT'S YOUR TURN WE HAVE TO GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE HAVE!!!"

"Okay?"

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" A bright yellow blot arose from Pikachu and hit Goku.

"Owww! What the heck!"

"Ha now you can feel the pain."

"Man take it easy."

"No I never will!"

"Fine KAME.......HAME......HAAAAAA!!!!" Then the giant blue blast wave shot out of Goku's hanbds and aimed for the yellow electrical mouse.

"Pikachu use Volt tackle." Pikachu charged up and foolishly ran into the blast wave. A giant explosion appeared adn Pikachu feel onto the floor.

"PIKACHU!!!"

"Sorry Ash thats how we fight."

"I AM GOING TO REPORT YOU!!!" Ash then ran off to find officer Jenny.

"Next it is my turn." Said Brock.

"I'll take this one Kakarot." Vegeta walked up ready for battle.


	3. Vegeta vs Brock 1 vs 3

"Vegeta please don't try and kill any thing."

"I'll try Kakarot."

"Alright this is where we will have our second match Vegoto vs. Brock" Announced Dawn.

"IT'S VEGETA YOU ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL!!!"

"Alright lets begin!"

"Go Suddowoddo!" Suddowoddo appeared.

"You are going to make me fight a tree?"

"He's not a tree! Suddowoddow double edge!" Suddowoddow charged at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged. He flew into the air.

"Galik Gun!"

"Suddowoddow mimic!" Suddowoddow was not familiar with this attack it was not a pokemon attack so it stood there.

"HAHAHA!" Suddowoddow took the hit and feel to the floor.

"SUDDOWODDOW!" Vegeta floated back down to the ground with a grin.

"Is that all?" Mocked Vegeta.

"Go Crogunk!" Crogunk appeared.

"Ohh a toad how pleasnt."

"You will see." Vegeta flew into the air again.

"Crogunks follow" Crogunk jumped into the air and got as many shots in as possible by using posion jab but missed.

"All right thats enough." Crogunkk jumped and got smashed by Vegeta. Vegeta floated in the air mocking Brock.

"Final Flash!"

"VEGETA ARE YOU CRAZY IT IS ALREADY KNOCKED OUT YOU ARE GOING TO KILL IT STOP RIGHT NOW!!!"

"No Kakarot I will not stop!" Vegeta launched his attack. Goku used his kameamea wave to send it flying.

"Kakarot you had your fun so don't stop me!" By then Brock switched Suddowoddow for Happiny and Happiny started to attack. Vegeta got knocked out of the air with a tree. Everybody was shocked when they saw the pink little pokemon.

"VEGETA YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED DOWN BY THAT LITTLE PINK CREATURE THING!!! WHO'D THIK THAT THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS WOULD MEET HIS MATCH IN ANOTHER WORLD AT THE HANDS OF A PINK CREATURE SMALLER THAN PAN!!" Everybody started laughing even Piccolo.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!!! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS AND I AM GOING TO RID MYSELF OF THIS SO CALLED CREATURE!!" Vegeta flew into the air reading his big bang attack.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!"

"VEGETA NO!" Goku once again bloocked the attack with his kameamea wave. By now Vegeta was on the ground and used his  
Galik Gun and won his match.

"NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OF ME!!" Next Pan and Dawn.


	4. The final battles Dawn vs Pan

Pan was up to battle and Ash was still looking for Officer Jenny(Poor boy... what a loser no onder he lost so obsesed with winnning he'll even throw someone from another world in jail to prove his the worst..I mean best.)

"Alright this is personal!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Pan.

"You landed on me! I rivalry has been destined for this final battle! Our rivalry over the years has been intense but this is where it ends!"

"You must be delusional. We've only been here an hour."

"Even so! I will win!"

"Okay weirdo." This is when Gohan walked over to Pan.

"Pan we have a plan to get out of here so try and end this quick please."

"But I want to play around first."

"We have to leave okay. If you end it fast no school for a week."

"Really! Okay!"

"Lets begin this match! First one to fall loses!"

"What does that mean brock?"

"It means that if Pan falls you win Dawn and if she knocksout all your pokemon she wins."

"Okay that seems fair right Pan."

"Yeah sure."

"Begin!"

"Go Pachirisu!"

"Ahh how cute I wish I had one."

"Pachirisu discharge!" The blue electricity was aimed at Pan. She dodged just in time.

"Again!" Pachirisu did it again and hit.

"HA!"

"Ow!" Pan flew down to Pachirisu and kicked sending it flying into a tree.

"Pachirisu!"

"Ha what now!"

"Now you can face my Buneary!"

"Ohh a bunny!"

"Dizzy Puch!" Beanry hit but it had no effect.

"What!"

"Aww how nice you think that wil stop me." Pan launched a blast that knocked Beaneary into the air and down again.

"Mamoswine! Blizzard!"

"Watch it! I'am not prepared for the cold!"

"Good Freeze."

"No you big meanie! Kam....me.....ha...me..HAAAAAAAA!" The blue blast wave hit the giant mamoth and actually made it fly. Mamoswine was still okay until it hit the ground with another waiting for it.

"Mamoswine return! Piplup your turn." Piplup refused to go into battle knowing they would lose.

"Please piplup!" Piplup refused evry plea that Dawn gave until Officer Jenny came.

"Officer Jenny my love how you have come for me is unbelivable you must stop these criminals they are injuring porf pokemon! Please my love after words will you go out with me?" Everybody waited for Crogunk to do something except Crogunks was knocked out.

"Umm sure."

"Forget it it's not the same without crogunk just stop them."

"Ha Gofu looks like you lose!" Bragged Ash. Then a portal opened behind them.

"EVerybody into the portal now!" Yelled Goku.

"No you don't!" Yeled Officer Jenny.

"Ka...me...ha...me..HAAA!" Pan launched a blast at hte ground distracting them so every one can leave.

"The name's Goku!" Were Goku's last words to Ash.

"So what just happened?"

"I won my match!" Celebrated Dawn. Then a body poped otu of the portal it was pan.

"Almost forgot take this!" Pan launched a kiblast and knocked piplup out. then she left. The Z-fighters got home in the same place they left. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks told them what happened. Pretty soon they all went to sleep. Until Goku woke up the next morning with a boy and a yellow rat at his brekfast table.

"HI Gofu!"

"What?"

"I transfered shows but still have my pokemon. Now I will be able to challenge you everyday."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then Goku woke up.

"Hi Gofu."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku woke up again and went to sleep waking up every hour with the same constent nightmare.


End file.
